Playing For Keeps
by Spikeybabe
Summary: The story of Tori and Blake using all 60 prompts from the Ars Amatoria Romance Challenge. - On a temporary hiatus since discovering that I've lost the last 16 episodes of Ninja Storm. Oops.
1. Let Me Tell You a Story

I do not own the Power Rangers. Obviously. Otherwise it wouldn't be a kids shows; I'd...Never mind. My mind went into the gutter.

Anyway, I needed a break from all the slash that has been consuming my brain so here we are with Tori and Blake. Thanks for reading.

Let me tell you a story.

"Daddy, we're bored," said the plaintive voice of his ten-year-old daughter Kaitlyn.

Blake looked up from the newspaper to the three girls standing in the doorway and smiled. No matter how old their children were, he was still amazed at seeing tangible proof of his and Tori's love. And the girls in front of him held a special part of his heart, the last planned pregnancy that turned their family of six into nine, the children who looked exactly like their mother.

The triplets were standing there in their perpetually present colors: Kaitlyn in pink, Liana in green, and Marissa in yellow. If it weren't for the fact that those colors were the ones that he and his wife had chosen when the girls were infants to tell them apart, he'd be concerned that it meant that someday they'd be Power Rangers themselves.

Power Rangers. The thought echoed in his head. They had always said that they wouldn't keep their history a secret from the kids but they still hadn't broached the subject with the older ones. Could it really be the time to share it all? He wondered if the triplets could handle the news. Before he could change his mind, he waved them into the room. "Girls, get your siblings and let me tell you a story.


	2. Youth

This was not what I was going for when I started this story. It was just going to be Blake telling his kids about their lives and each prompt was going to either be a story or it was just going to be thoughts and feelings. This took it in a different direction and I don't know if I'm going to be able to get back to where I want to be. So if it doesn't exactly flow, there's the problem.

Youth

"Blake, it's time to wake up," his mother called from the hallway. She continued on into his brother's room and Blake stretched before rolling over on his side.

He had that dream again last night. For as long as he could remember, he had dreamed of a little blonde girl. He'd seen scenes from her life – her birthday, her parents, her swimming lessons, and her burgeoning friendship with two dark-haired boys. He'd seen her cry and he'd seen her laugh. He thought he could "love" her and it bothered him that he felt something for her because he didn't even like girls yet!

"Sweetie, is something wrong?" Laura Bradley stuck her head in the room and frowned. Usually Blake jumped right out of bed in the morning and it was unusual to see him just staring into space.

"Are you sick?" She hurried into the room and felt his forehead. It wasn't hot. She sat at the head of the bed and she ruffled Blake's hair.

Her heart melted at the sight of her youngest son. A case of mumps when her husband was a teenager had ended any plans of having their own biological family and while she would have liked to carry a child; she had the perfect family. A daughter would make the family complete but she was still working on her husband.

"The dream changed."

It took her a moment because she was still thinking about a daughter. "Oh, you mean the one with your Ninja Heart Bond?" she asked hesitantly.

"Mama," he squirmed uncomfortably before sitting up and facing his mother. He didn't want to talk about this.

"Blake, I know you're a little young to understand this, but finding that you have a bond is a good thing."

"And for not having any ninja blood, it's extraordinary," David Bradley said from the hallway. He came into the room with Hunter behind him. David settled himself next to Laura and Hunter flopped down next to Blake.

"Blake's gotta girlfriend," Hunter teased.

"Shut up," Blake elbowed him.

David was grinning at them. All four of them were in their trademark colors – Laura was blue, he was red, Hunter in dark red, and Blake in dark blue. His and Laura's choice was based on their ninja affiliations but Hunter's and Blake's had started before they had even come home. And, luckily, it seemed like crimson and navy was going to be their affiliations. He'd hate to have to buy all new clothes for the boys.

His head tilted to the side and he lost focus for a moment. His wife was refereeing the fight on the bed which gave him time to feel.

Something was coming. It had been floating in the air for a while which was one of the reasons he hadn't agreed with his wife on adopting another child. How could he tell her that something was going to happen when he didn't know exactly what that something was? So he never said a word except to make sure that his old teammate, Thomas Omino, would care for the boys if something were to happen to them. He was working on getting their finances in order. A six year old and a seven year old were going to need a lot of care.

"Your mom is my bond," he said absently which caught Blake's attention. "It's a good thing, a special thing. Very rarely does a person find theirs – why, the last one I've even heard about was at the Wind Ninja Academy. I think the new sensei had one."

Laura threw a warning look at David. Hopefully, they wouldn't pick up on the word 'had'. "Blake said his dream of her changed."

"What happened?" David wanted to know.

"We were older. There was thunder and lightening pushing against air, dirt, and water. We were fighting and then I woke up."

David and Laura exchanged a startled look and their fingers twined anxiously together, a gesture of comfort. One of the ancient scrolls at the Thunder Academy had warned of a future battle – school against school. Warrior against warrior.

"Let us know if anything else happens in your dreams, Blake." They would have to be very vigilant. Laura may not have been as sensitive as her husband when it came to signs but the shiver working its way down her spine told a different story. "Go get ready for breakfast, boys."

Eight days later, David and Laura Bradley were dead. Blake neither thought nor dreamed of that blonde haired girl again. But he remembered her when they met twelve years later.


	3. Friends

One hundred and fifty-seven words. I couldn't even break two hundred. I'm horrified. Except not. Don't mind me, I'm just babbling.

Friends 

They couldn't be friends.

The thought bothered Blake more than he cared to admit because he wanted nothing more than to be Tori's friend, wished that they could be something more.

But wanting and wishing couldn't change the situation. If it did, he would have wished to go all the way back to the beginning so his parents hadn't been murdered.

When the dye had been cast, there had been no thought to the consequences. It had been all black and white, no right or wrong, just plans and decisions that had to be made. It had been easier then. Now it was all complications and feelings that he hadn't known existed.

The main complication was standing in front of him - all shining blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, and creamy skin.

And even though Tori would hate him in the end, he wasn't going to do anything but play out the role he'd been given.


	4. Secrets

I've done nothing but over-think this chapter since yesterday so I'm giving up. I spent almost 12 hours writing and rewriting and still am not happy with it. The first two times I wrote the prompt, I used Blake's point of view and the second two versions, I used Tori's. Instead I'm using both.

But, hey, I promise there will be some actual dialogue in the next chapter. ;-)

Secrets 

Tori never dreamed that she liked bad boys. Not that Blake was particularly bad, but he was **different** from the guys she usually dated. Nice and easygoing was the type she usually stuck with because they were safe. They didn't make her blood heat and skin prickle. They didn't have secrets in their eyes like he did. He walked into her life and in his eyes she saw a mixture of emotions – secrets and pain, laughter and intrigue.

She'd only known him for a matter of weeks, only talked to him a handful of times. His eyes spoke to her and told her that he was worth it. Encouraged her to believe in him even though the odds said it would be foolish to do so.

She was seventeen years old and maybe that made her a little romantic but she had always considered herself practical enough not to believe in fairy tales. But he made her believe in forever.

She didn't like secrets and she didn't like lies – she'd had enough of them during her childhood to last a lifetime. But his secrets weren't the only problem because she had her own. She was a Power Ranger and her duty was defending the planet from Lothor's goons.

* * *

People thought he was the open Bradley brother. He used to be but since Sensei Omino had given them the Thunder morphers, he'd become the king of secrets.

It was hard not being able to tell Hunter his feelings but that was another secret. He was wavering because he didn't like what they had become. They lied to people, they stole things – maybe it **was** just a backpack but it was something he'd never done before. Joining Lothor's army wasn't the smartest thing they had ever done. It wasn't likely that they were going to be able to walk away when it was over.

He sometimes wondered what their parents would think about them giving up so much, ignoring their morals and ideals and all in retaliation of their deaths. He owed them so much for giving him a family no matter how brief the time.

Hunter had asked him why he hadn't wanted to finish off the Wind's Zords and he bluffed his way out of it by saying that if the Rangers were defeated before they discovered Ninja Ops then the plan was lost.

He hated keeping secrets and he hated the lies. It was going to blow up in his face and hopefully he'd be able to recover when the smoke cleared.


	5. GreenEyed Monster

Green-Eyed Monster 

"C'mon, Tori. Morph."

When Amphidor had shot out of the storm drain, he was in the woods riding his bike. Call it crazy, but he followed just to see what was going to happen. It wouldn't surprise him if this was one of Zurgane's crazy plans because Lothor, though he didn't trust them at all, he did like to keep his army informed about his intentions. And Blake didn't know what was going on.

Alarmed, he watched as Amphidor threatened her but relaxed as Tori began her morphing sequence. And then she stopped, grabbing at her wrist helplessly.

"Damn it," he growled. He fired up his bike and rocketed toward Tori.

"Hang on, Tori! I'm coming!" He skidded into the alien, knocking it over. "Eat some beach."

Blake rode over to Tori, who appeared stunned. "Run! I'll distract him." He ignored her questions and headed back to Amphidor who was back on his slimy feet. There wasn't going to be an easy resolution to this and he knew it. Because Tori was still behind him, he couldn't morph and if he did even to help her, he was essentially declaring war on Lothor.

Obviously the alien didn't know or care that they were on the same side because the electricity hit him. One, two, three bolts struck his back. Unprepared, he somersaulted off the bike. His body crackled and he ignored it. In theory, he could last a little while before the energy affected him. A good thing that he had a little control over lightning.

He had to get to protect Tori.

Pushing himself back onto his bike, he jumped into the fray. Amphidor was streaming pods and energy at her and she stood there frozen in place.

"Tori!" Her name ripped from his lips, helplessly. Why wasn't she moving away from Amphidor's attack? His bike shot in the air and the pods latched on his chest instead of hitting Tori. Normally they wouldn't have hurt him through his chest guard but because he was already in shock from the first blast, he flew off the bike and hit the ground hard. His last thought before he passed out was he was grateful Hunter hadn't seen his stunning defeat.

Blake came to with a start, mind confused and body aching. Where the hell was he?

He opened his senses first. He was in the back of a vehicle that was traveling quickly. Too quickly if the way his body was bouncing was any indication. His eyes opened to see a blue ceiling and he carefully turned his head. His bike was next to him and he couldn't help but groan when the bike slammed into him.

"Are you awake?" Tori's voice was frantic.

He hesitated.

"If you can hear me, just hold on. I'm getting help."

Should he speak up, he wondered, or see how this played out? If she took him to the hospital he could "wake" up and refuse treatment. But what if she was taking him to the Wind Ninja Academy? He could use the information to his advantage.

Blake's throat grew tight and he swallowed hard. He'd like to pretend that it was because he had volts of energy traveling through his body. He couldn't lie to himself: it was because he was using her. He had done a reasonable job so far in not deliberately lying to her but the next few minutes he'd have to make a decision. He felt the weakness overpower him again and he fell under the darkness again.

He came to the second time when his head slammed into the handlebars of his bike. He barely stopped himself from yelling. Why was Tori's hand on his ass? Another question was why was he laying across his bike?

Tori swore. "God, I hope that doesn't bruise," she muttered anxiously. "I can imagine how I'd explain that one. Thanks, Blake, for helping me with the frog but I repaid you by cracking your skull open on your bike. Great."

Tori was stronger than he'd expected. She had maneuvered his dead weight from the van and up on his bike by herself.

"Please don't fall off." She left him hanging over his bike seat while she slammed the van doors. She got on behind him and pulled his body back so he was resting against her and she tied something around him.

She carefully fired up the bike and took off through the trees, holding on to Blake for dear life.

He laid perfectly still and listened to Cam and Tori's conversation. She was placating the computer tech and all he wanted was to get this over with.

After they had reached the waterfall, Tori had pulled him off the bike and he was still amazed that she could handle him. She had tied them together with a towel and she put it under his head when she ran off for help.

But he had his answer. To get into the school, they had to go through the waterfall.

He was feeling horrible over the continuing deception but they'd needed to know how to get to Ninja Ops. It was the only way they had left. Hunter had suggested that Lothor show them where the entrance was but after hearing Lothor's terms, they had refused. They would work with the freak until they got what they set out to do but Lothor wanted their eternal fealty. No thank you.

"Thanks, Cam."

Finally. The longer he pretended he was out of it, the more chances there were of him screwing up.

And then a noise that made his heart stop. She just kissed Cam! The computer geek. The jealousy clawed at his gut. If there was to be any kissing going on it wasn't supposed with Cam, it was supposed to be with him. His heart sank. All this time, he'd been worried about her reaction to his betrayal and he didn't even think that maybe she wasn't interested.

"Men as a species are doomed."

He opened his eyes, smiling as Tori re-entered the waterfall because smiling was better than ripping the head off the guy next to him.


	6. Guilt

Today I remembered what I needed to say with yesterday's update. Anything that you recognize was taken directly from Thunder Strangers 1-3. Yeah. I suck.

Guilt 

Hunter walked away from Shane and Dustin, closing in on panic; an emotion he hadn't felt since their parents had been killed. Where was Blake? He'd gone out riding hours ago and hadn't come back.

Hunter had already checked the beach where Blake liked to ride and went to the track hoping that Blake had just forgotten that they had plans.

He saw Tori's van roll into the parking lot, eyes already skimmed past when he caught a glimpse of navy from the corner of his eyes.

Of course. Relieved, he went to the van.

"Hey. What happened? You all right?"

"Long story. I'll tell you later."

He helped Blake get the bike out of Tori's van, wondering about the pain and something else he couldn't quite identify in Blake's eyes. Hunter kept his mouth shut until they got the bike back to their truck.

"What happened?" he asked again.

Blake kept his eyes averted. "One of Lothor's aliens attacked Tori and I was there. Amphidor hit me with some energy blasts and it knocked me off my bike. I passed out and Tori helped me."

Hunter crossed his arms. That didn't explain the anxiety Blake was trying to hide. "Do you need any help in getting rid of the electricity?" He was better at it than Blake.

"No. I'm good." He paused expectantly.

Hunter was really confused. He could tell there was something going on but what was Blake waiting for?

"I know where the entrance to Ninja Ops is." Blake raised his eyes to Hunter. "She took me to the school."

That information was something they had needed to finish their plan but he took his cue off Blake, who was even more agitated.

"What's going on with you and the girl?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" His cheeks flushed, the tell-tale sign letting Hunter know that Blake was lying.

Hunter smirked. "You're my brother. There's something bothering you and it's been since you met her. What is it?"

"I feel guilty for deceiving her." His words were harsh.

"You knew what we were getting into this when we started this. Revenge isn't pretty." He leaned against the truck. "So, what are you saying? Do you want to give stop?"

Blake stared at Hunter incredulously. "You're not mad." It wasn't quite a question.

Hunter shrugged. "I am." But throttling Blake wasn't going to solve anything. "I**thought** we were defending the only parents we've ever known but we're here. Your feelings are more important. If you want to stop, we will."

Blake leaned next to him, wincing at the metal reacting with the electricity left in his body. He closed his eyes. He hadn't expected this from Hunter. Hunter didn't know the truth about his connection to Tori and he didn't want to talk about it. Not yet. His emotions were too close to the surface right now to be any good to either of them.

But he'd already decided to betray Tori. There was no use in changing his mind now.

Hunter's hand closed on his shoulder and he smiled. Hunter always could control electricity better than he could and the remaining charge left his limbs suddenly and painlessly.

"I want to get it over with. If we don't, we'll always be haunted by the chance to get Watanabe."

Hunter crossed his arms. "Are you positive that you want to do it? If we go to the Academy, then it'll be too late." He wanted this over as much as Blake did even though it wasn't for the same reason. He was a solitary person but being deliberately sequestered from everyone but aliens and divas and evil war lords was taking its toll. He wanted to be normal and that was something he hadn't been for years.

In a brotherly show of affection, Blake squeezed Hunter's shoulder. "I'm sure."

"Okay. So we owe Tori for taking care of you." He tapped his fingers on the truck. "I'd like to get my hands on Amphidor. He should have known better than to attack you."

"I think it was Zurgane's fault; what better way to get us out of the way than with one of his crazy plans." Blake pushed the bike up on the truck. "Are we okay?" he asked quietly.

He hesitated to ask but he didn't want any problems between them and knowing the truth was better than being in the dark.

Hunter's mouth quirked. "I know there's something you're not telling me. You know you can talk to me. But, no, there are no problems between us."

Blake nodded. He was still worried about how Tori would handle the situation but at least he didn't have to worry about Hunter's.


	7. Why?

The dialogue you recognize is taken right from the end of Thunder Stranger part 3. Sorry it's been so long but real life has intruded and I haven't had the time to finish the episode. I'm hoping I've corrected all errors but sometimes I just don't see them since I wrote them, ya know? And one last note, just because Blake hasn't confided in Hunter yet doesn't mean he never will, he may just not do it in one of the prompts.

Why? 

_Why?_

The word reverberated through Tori's mind as she jogged down the road leading to the beach. Blake's betrayal still hung bitter in her throat. She understood his position because if anyone hurt her parents, she would hunt them to the ends of the earth. But he hadn't needed to fake an interest in her to further his plans.

Being honest to herself, she admitted that that was what bothered her the most. While she was dreaming of fairy-tales, he was figuring out the best way to use her. She had known that he had secrets but never dreamed that it was this.

But now it answered a lot of questions. Hunter had never seemed happy to see her; there was always a measure of reserve and watchfulness beneath the surface. The only time he'd seemed halfway decent was after she'd helped Blake. And that was probably another lie.

Tori stepped onto the sand and paused. She took a deep breath of the fresh brisk air and her tense shoulders started to loosen. This was the one place where she'd always drawn comfort. The sound of the waves soothed her and helped her put her troubles into perspective.

She needed a little closure and that was better than what she'd like to do – smack him upside the head like she sometimes did with Dustin. She admitted that it was a good thing that he had streaked off afterwards because her emotions were to raw to deal with him. Violence never solved anything even though it would make her feel marginally better.

She started walking aimlessly, sandals in hand, and her bare feet making indentions in the wet sand. The waves splashed up onto her clothes so she moved further inland.

Tori froze. She had noticed the other person on the beach simply because it was so unusual for it to be almost empty this time of year. She'd been too wrapped up in her thoughts to pay any more attention to him but now she was in front of him. She should have been more alert.

Blake was sitting in the sand, eyes shut, and paper gripped tightly in hand, a backpack beside him. She started to back away as silently as she'd come because she didn't want to see him yet. But he was crying. They were sporadic but he couldn't hide the silvery tears falling off his chin. Not wanting to embarrass him, she sat at an angle and didn't look directly at him. "What's wrong?"

He jerked as if shot. Panicked, he started to stand and she grabbed his hand. She twined their fingers together and he sank down on his knees.

Blake looked so miserable that she felt her anger melt away. They could talk about it later. Right now he was in pain and she wanted to help.

"You'll still listen to me after the way I treated you?"

She nodded.

"Why?" His voice was harsh.

Her hand gripped his. "I thought – hoped that we were becoming friends. Friends listen to each other." He was staring at her oddly and she grew self-conscious. Tori loosened her hold on his hand. If he wanted to leave, she wasn't going to stop him. "You don't have to tell me. But I'm here for you if you want to talk."

Blake's expression softened. Silently, he handed her the paper clenched in his left hand.

_Son, _

_There are so many things that I would like to tell you; so many things that your mother and I need to tell you. But there's neither the time nor the space for me to do so._

_Instead, I'll tell you the true purpose of this letter and that's to let you know that you and Hunter will one day be at the center of a great war. There was a scroll at the school that told of a battle between schools. It was to be a great and bloody battle, resulting in death and destruction, pain, annihilation, and the breaking of bonds – from both groups._

_I went to Thomas and asked to see the scroll and where we found a surprising discovery. There are actually two scrolls – one that shows what I remember but the other shows a merging of the fighters against a greater evil._

_It means that a decision or sacrifice will be made; one that will change destiny. Both scrolls show that you will face hardship but one will bring you nothing and one will bring you everything._

_You know which one we hope for but know that no matter what we love you and Hunter. We're sorry that we won't be there when you need us the most and am grateful that we found you as our family._

_We have charmed this letter as much as two bonded ninjas can and pray that it will find you when you need it the most._

_Love, Dad_

Tori lowered the letter. One of the tears she was fighting slid down her cheek and Blake brushed it off her face.

"This is a beautiful letter. Have you had it the whole time?"

He took the letter back from her, folded it reverently and tucked it in the backpack. "I found it in my uniform pocket after we left the cave." He smiled at her. "It's ninja magic, Tori. Anything is possible, no matter how strange it seems."

"What does Hunter think?"

He shook his head. "I haven't mentioned it. I needed to process…everything." He met her eyes and her breath caught at the sadness and determination in his eyes. Blake was going to explain what had happened which was something she needed before seeing him, before having this moment – a new beginning, she hoped, but could he understand that she didn't need an explanation? She thought maybe he would but he spoke first. "I didn't plan on using you, Tor. I'd been in the woods, trying to find the school when Amphidor popped out of his drain hole. I knew you could handle him but I didn't know you didn't have your morpher. You know the rest of it except that I woke up in the back of your van and kept quiet. I made the wrong decision."

"I don't know," Tori responded softly. She smiled at his shocked expression. "You discovered that Sensei isn't the man to blame, you found out that your parents love you unconditionally. Maybe it wasn't such so wrong."

"But I hurt you."

She didn't deny it. "I'll get over it," she whispered, caught by the look in his eyes. It was the first time that she'd ever had that look aimed at her – his eyes were hooded by his lashes and there was a smile curving the corners of his lips. In that instant, she was struck by something. He hadn't been faking an interest. He'd been fighting the interest. Her breath caught and she looked down shyly. If she kept staring at him, she'd probably do something rash. Like kiss him.

"Hey," Blake said, tilting her head up to look into her eyes. "You know you're an amazing girl and I wish…."

"What?" She didn't know how she knew but it wasn't going to be good news.

"Hunter and I are leaving town." He indicated the backpack. "We're all ready to go. I needed to see you before we left, tell you what was happening, why we weren't going to be around."

Her mouth dropped open. She wanted to ask why they were leaving but somehow there was only one thing she really needed to know. "Will you come back?" She hoped so because it wasn't often that a guy made her pulse race.

That smile curved his lips again. "You can count on it." His thumb brushed against her palm. With one smooth move, he rose to his feet and grabbed his backpack. Blake looked at her for a long moment and then turned and walked away without another word.

She watched him for a moment before getting to her feet and went to find Shane and Dustin. She needed to do something useful. It was ironic. She'd been trying not to cry when she had come to the beach for one reason. Now she was fighting tears for another.

* * *

Silently, Hunter joined Blake on the beach. It would have been easier to take the truck, but with not a lot of money, it would be hard to keep it moving. It had been simpler to put it and their bikes into storage. So they walked.

Blake searched the landscape absently. He was going to miss this town and especially miss Tori. But he was empty. He should want revenge on Lothor, especially since they found out that **he **was the reason they didn't have his parents. They needed to regroup and luckily, Hunter agreed.

"So how long do you think we'll be gone?" He really wanted to know.

"Why? You got a reason to come back?"

Blake sighed. "We**both **do." And once Hunter calmed down, he would realize it on his own. Blake allowed himself to look back one time. Tori was already gone but that didn't matter. He would see her soon enough.


	8. Home

It's been a while since I've been productive but I figured out it's because I was missing a chapter, this chapter. I guess I can't force the story to go where I WANT it to go if it's not right. I just finished it so if there's something misspelled just let me know. I'm willing to correct it. Since I'm being too antsy to preview it but after a month, I guess I'm entitled to it.

My goal was to have 20 chapters finished by the 31st, but I'm not going to make it.

Home 

_Home is where the heart is._

Where the hell had that thought come from? Blake shook his head in disgust. It had been a long three days and maybe he was finally losing his mind.

He could see the city-limits sign in the distance and he kept his eyes trained on it. They had been traveling on foot for days and the only thing that kept him going was that he knew the trip was almost over.

The sign that they were approaching was the oldest one into the city – green and faded with white letters that read "Welcome to Blue Bay Harbor, Population 32,400."

But, thinking about corny sayings when he hadn't had a home since he was six was better than thinking about **why** they were returning to the town that they had fled from a month ago. Choobo had wanted a command performance from them, having them drop everything to rush back to Blue Bay Harbor because he was going to let them have the captive ninjas.

They weren't dumb enough to believe it was going to be that easy; but they owed it the lost ninjas to try.

That was one of the reasons he was going to find Tori after the meeting; to let them know their plan. The other was more worrisome. He needed to see her. And that was more startling than going back to Lothor's ship. He didn't want to need anyone.

Everyone but Hunter had always left him. Even then, someday he and Hunter wouldn't be as close as they were now. They would both move on.

Blake didn't know why he was thinking of this stuff. If he hadn't been so anal, they could have ninja-streaked here. But, no, he had taken on Hunter's usual role of being true to the school code and not use their powers for personal use and when Hunter had offered, he'd brushed it off. Joked that they could use the exercise.

If they had, then he wouldn't be thinking stuff that he didn't usually.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hunter glance down sharply and then slowed. "Shoe's untied."

Blake was within six feet of the sign so he continued on. This was what he'd been waiting for so he wasn't going to stop that close even if he'd be moving again in moments. For one peaceful moment, he felt like he had come home.

Then all hell broke loose. From the north came a long, loud rumbling of thunder. There was a maelstrom of sensation, wind whipping through his hair, body throbbing and the crashing noise rose to a crescendo before ending as quickly as it had begun.

With the aftershocks still coursing his body, on trembling knees, he turned toward his brother. Hunter was holding his shoelaces, face slack.

"What the fuck haven't you told me?" Hunter growled, the knowledge apparent in his eyes. He only wanted confirmation of what he already knew.

Blake pushed his hands into his jacket's pockets. "Tori's my…bond."

"Yeah, I got that when your element went haywire," he replied sardonically. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"No good reason. I mean, it's kinda strange knowing that she and I are meant to be together when we've only talked a few times. I'd rather not think about it; I'd rather get to know her without the other stuff coloring it."

"That really didn't answer my question, but okay." Hunter finished with his shoelaces and loped toward Blake. "You know, when Mom told us about the elemental reaction to finding a mate, I didn't realize that it was so blatant. I mean, do you think anybody besides a Thunder ninja could see it? How would it be explained away?"

Hell broke loose a second time. As soon as Hunter cleared the town sign, the same phenomenon occurred except with lightning streaking the sky instead of the roar of thunder.

The brothers stared at each other. Blake's dark eyes reflected laughter; Hunter's blue ones reflected horrified amazement. "Shit," Hunter breathed and Blake's laughter rang out at the succinctness of the comment.

_Home is where the heart is. _And maybe, just maybe, they had finally found their new home.


	9. Spellbound

Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I knew what I wanted to do with this chapter but actually getting it to flow was the problem. I think that it's gone through six different rewrites and each time it's been changed to something totally different. I'm not necessarily happy with it but I'm too picky. As always, if there seems to be a problem with the grammar, let me know. Thanks for the reviews.

E.T.A - or if there's two almost identical sentences. I never even noticed. ;-)

Spellbound

Blake leaned against the door of the rented motel room, his dad's battered old guitar sitting on his lap. His fingers caressed the chords, playing an unconscious melody.

He should have been asleep hours ago like Hunter, who had fallen straight into the double bed as soon as they arrived. But while Blake's body was worn out from their hike to town, from the brainwashing, the battle with the Wind Rangers, and the final acceptance of their destiny, his mind was still running on all cylinders.

And what was on his mind? Tori.

Always Tori.

It wasn't her fault that he was such a sappy loser. She had flirted with him that morning, despaired when he and Hunter had attacked the Winds, and was honestly excited when they became teammates.

He was….spellbound. The word made him faintly uncomfortable even though it was the truth. He was fascinated with her sparkling eyes and flirty glances when she found out he was back. For several hours afterward, his mind would remember her gentle teasing.

He was the one that was captivated. He was entranced by her excitement at life, caught by her bottomless eyes.

Then they were betrayed by Choobo, whose spell had been different than Tori's; no less powerful but more difficult to break. Hunter had needed him and he was bound and determined not to let him down.

He stopped by Tori's before meeting Hunter at the motel and that was his third jolt for the day. Since meeting her, he had thought more about the feelings that the bond signified. Now he was thinking of something totally different. She'd come to the door, fresh from the shower. Her hair wrapped in a towel, her light blue shorts and matching tank top clinging in places that wasn't quite dry. The lust had clogged his throat and muddled his brain. He still couldn't remember what had been said. He'd been mesmerized with her long smooth legs and the everyday motions of her combing out her hair.

To be blunt, he was acting like a virgin again, not the guy who had once been dubbed Romeo by track groupies up in River Falls.

He gradually stopped strumming the guitar. It made him feel closer to his father to play the instrument even though he wasn't the most proficient player. He thought more clearly when his fingers were busy – his bike got a lot of repair time when something was on his mind.

"You okay?" Hunter's voice was not in the least bit sleepy which meant he'd been awake for a while.

"Did I keep you up?" He wasn't sure what he would have done if Hunter hadn't come out of it. His brother was the person closest to him in the world, his best friend, his protector. Stepping out of their customary roles of big brother and little brother had given him a taste of freedom. A glimmer that things were changing. That someday soon, he was going to have to stop letting Hunter take care of him. He knew Hunter wouldn't begrudge him that change but there had been so much turmoil in their lives that he wasn't quite ready to make that step.

"Nah." Amusement colored his voice when he spoke again. "You didn't answer my question."

Blake laid the guitar on the floor beside him. "I'm okay. Just thinking."

"Dangerous."

Blake snorted. "Bite me." Their silence was comfortable, necessitated by years of sharing a room. "So why are you still up?"

"Just thinking."

Blake grinned. "Asshole." Hunter flipped on the bedside light and slowly, Blake climbed to his feet and returned the guitar to its case. He lay on the bed next to Hunter, finally ready to get some sleep.

"I was wondering about the whole ninja bond thing. I've never had any clues that I had one," Hunter admitted softly. "Doesn't a bond mean that that they're a ninja, too? Because Lothor's captured all of the ninjas."

"Not all of them. There's Dustin and Shane to consider. Kapri and Marah have some skills." Blake offered. Then he grinned evilly. "Let's just hope it's not Sensei Wantanabe."

He enjoyed the look on Hunter's face – shock coupled with panic. Hunter punched him on the shoulder. "Fate wouldn't be that cruel to either of us."

His brother flipped the light off and Blake rolled onto his side, trying to relax. "Are you sure you're okay, bro?" Hunter asked quietly. "You look a little uneasy."

Damn his brother's perceptive streak and his willingness to talk. Even though Blake was the "open" brother, Hunter put him to shame. He was the one who could talk about his fears, hopes, and dreams and never feel embarrassed.

Maybe he did feel uneasy but who wouldn't after the shocks he'd had today? He wondered if he wasn't good enough to lay a hand on Tori. He wondered if he was going to be a good Power Ranger. He feared they had a predisposition to being brainwashed because it had already happened twice and who said that it couldn't happen again before this was over. He still wanted revenge on Lothor, even though the thought just didn't hold the same appeal any longer. That maybe, he finally realized that the living was more important than the dead. That the lost ninjas were the true losers in this case and they deserved to be rescued.

But he didn't say any of this. He wasn't like Hunter and until he got his thoughts settled, he wasn't going to talk about them. "I'll be okay." He rolled onto his other side to look at Hunter.

Hunter finally nodded; whatever he saw in Blake's eyes had reassured him. "Good night."

"Night." Blake obligingly closed his eyes and this time he felt the twinges of sleep following.

And as it had been the last month, his last thought was of Tori. Spellbound and maybe he wouldn't want it any other way.


	10. Power

Excluding the first two chapters, the others have each been based on or around the episodes with Tori and Blake in them. Unfortunately, "Boxing Bopp-a-Roo" didn't have much of Tori and Blake since it's a Hunter and Shane-centric episode. So I had to stretch a bit. Sorry.

Power 

Blake should probably be paying more attention to the power-struggle happening between Hunter and Shane than concentrating on the feel of Tori's hand on his shoulder. If either Tori or Dustin asked, he'd tell them that his brother was testing Shane before deciding if Shane would be an adequate leader.

But they didn't ask and all he could think about was the feel of Tori's strong fingers resting on the leather of his training uniform.

Touch had always been an important part of his life. He wasn't ashamed to admit that being adopted had resulted in needing his parent's reassurance, to know that they were there for him. His biological parents had died when he was eighteen months old in a car accident and because he had no other family; he had ended up in foster care. Luckily, he was young enough and cute enough to be placed quickly.

After he'd been adopted by the Bradley's, he had needed to be hugged and kissed, had needed to return those love pats with his own. He and his new brother had wrestled and played. Hunter stepped into the role after their parent's death which they continued for years until an unlucky Thunder ninja had made a comment on their "closeness" and ended up with a few loose teeth for his comments. Now, their touches mostly were slaps on the head, the shoulder, meeting fists, or arms around the shoulder.

He knew the power of thunder coursing through his bones and tolerated the feel of lighting prickling through his nerve endings.

He liked the feel of warm skin and silky hair and of giving and receiving pleasure. But he had never known the true pleasure of touch until the moment when Tori's hand rested on his shoulder. And Hunter and Shane could beat the crap out of themselves – his thoughts were centered on the blonde behind him and how one day he would make sense of the powerful feelings she inspired.


	11. Closer

I'm back, dear reader. Aren't you lucky? The reason I haven't been around is because I was taking a Creative Writing class at my college (after three years of not doing anything) and I just finished it last week so I'm back. If you're wondering, I got an A in the class - and the instructor even told me that I have a "knack for dialogue". Me, the most anti-social, non-talkative woman that you've ever met has a knack for dialogue. Color me shocked.

Right - I fear that someday soon I must revamp this story. My plan was to write a prompt for each episode or each multi-part episode but, at the same time, I've always planned for Blake and Tori to get together after the team-up between NS and DT. That's a lot of foreplay. So we'll see. If you don't want to read another chapter until then, you won't be missing anything. Onward bound...

Closer

After finishing the cleaning at Ninja Ops, Tori headed directly to the beach. She slid out of the van and, leaving her sandals behind, walked to the water.

It had been a really rough day but she had no one to blame but herself. Using her ninja powers in public because she had a date was a new low, especially for her.

She had no explanation, no excuse for her actions but when Blake had locked his eyes on hers and tilted his head just so everything had left her mind except an overwhelming need to say yes.

The sun was beginning to set and the sky was tinged with pink and gold. The tense set of her shoulders started to ease and Tori walked inland, sat down, and dug her toes in the warm sand.

She should have done something differently today. She had wanted to spend time with Blake even though she had a prior commitment. Time that didn't have anything to do with Rangering.

"Moron," she muttered. That hadn't turned out well.

"Talking to yourself is a bad sign," he commented, sounding amused.

She yelped, so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't heard or felt anyone approach.

"Sorry, Tori."

"No worries." She shrugged and turned slightly to look at Blake. "So much for ninja senses," she quipped.

He smiled that smile, the one that made her knees weak. His fingers were tucked in his pockets. And looking up at him, she realized that this was why she risked exposing herself in public – for this man, that look, just for the opportunity to be closer to him. Flustered, she scrambled for something to say. "How was the movie?"

Blake sat next to her and laughed softly. "I don't know. It was halfway through before someone noticed Sensei sitting next to me. She screamed that there was a rat in the theater and threw her popcorn at us."

Her laughter burst out and she covered her mouth with her hand. And she thought she'd had a bad day.

"They stopped the movie because of the noise so I stuffed Sensei in my pocket and got the hell out of there." He smiled at Tori, enchanted by her hearty laughter. "He didn't appreciate it," he added dryly.

That set her off again and she snorted because she was laughing so hard. She flopped back in the sand until she stopped laughing. Poor Sensei tried so hard to remain human even in guinea pig form that being shoved in someone's pocket would be an indignity he wouldn't appreciate.

She sat up and wiped her watery eyes on the edge of her tank top. She glanced at Blake, who was watching her. "I'm sorry I missed it," she commented softly.

He looked at her for a long moment without speaking. "Me, too."

They watched the sun sink below the horizon in silence, parted the same way. She slid back in the van, watching Blake disappear into the darkness and she shook her head with a rueful smile. She had wanted to get closer to Blake – they didn't get their date but maybe, just maybe, this was better


	12. Scars

I'm sorry if this chapter seems to be rushed because it is. My goal was to write a prompt a month and I have two and a half hours until the month is over so here we are. I wanted to try my hand at angst and I'm not very good at it. I like making excuses if you can't tell. Anyway, on with the show.

Scars

Blake listened as Tori said her goodbyes, thanking his brother and Shane for the chicken. With a quick wave, she left Ninja Ops and he took a deep breath and followed.

He could leave it alone. Pretend that it never happened. He could turn around and enter Ops again and hope everything was better in the morning.

He didn't want to have this conversation but the trace of disappointment lurking in her blue eyes made his already bruised heart ache and his chest feel like an elephant was sitting on it.

He followed; unsure how to explain that although he liked her, was even flirting on the edge of more, he thought that they should wait.

Even though Lothor and his goons were bumbling incompetents, they were fighting for Earth's control. Either their relationship would suffer from lack of attention or Lothor might get an advantage because they'd been more wrapped up in each other instead of concentrating on the fight.

Not to mention that he had fallen under yet another spell. Blake had begun to lost count of how many times it had happened. How many times could one guy be all twisted up inside before wondering if the next time could have fatal consequences?

He saw a flash of blonde hair heading toward the school's entrance. He quickened his steps and finally admitted that while he had legitimate reservations, the unvarnished truth was that she terrified him. Tori and the feelings she inspired.

Tori had no doubt that he was following her. He had had this look on his face, one that was both purposeful and terrified. Blake probably wasn't aware that the terror was evident and that was the only reason she hadn't ninja-streaked away as soon as she was alone.

He was interested and so was she but she didn't want him to profess feelings while under a spell. The only thing she wanted from him was honesty. She smiled slightly as she walked the woods. Intellectually, she wanted that. Emotionally, she needed the romance.

He didn't owe her anything. He didn't have to explain that he was afraid and he didn't need to make excuses as to why. She understood because it scared her too.

Her feet slapped against the ground as she headed toward her van and she heard the portal spit Blake out. She took a deep breath. Showtime.

"I don't want to hurt you."

A laugh bubbled up in her throat and was ruthlessly strangled back. "Then don't."

"I just…don't think this is the time to start something intense."

Her heart leapt and she turned toward him. She couldn't look at him just yet. "And you don't think I can understand that? Even agree with you?" She gestured wildly. "I'm a girl. Of course, I'd love it if you told me you'll love me forever. But I'm seventeen and you're…." she finally looked at him.

"Eighteen."

"There you go." Tori brushed back her hair. "We don't have to rush into anything."

The elephant was back on his chest. The words almost exploded out of him without conscious thought. They were quiet and powerful. "If I don't love you, then you won't leave. Everyone I love leaves in the end."

He ran, leaving her with tears in her eyes. She could fight against time but only he could heal the scars he carried. Until then, she could only wait.


	13. Smile

There's something very strange about this site tonight - it's duplicating lines that aren't in the original document and Netscape wouldn't let me edit the chapter at all except to add lines. This chapter is a little frivolous - it doesn't have a point except that the reason I chose Hunter as the point-of-view character is because I wanted to mention who his bond is.

Smile

Hunter walked out of Storm Chargers and slammed directly into Tori. He rocked back half a step and then lunged forward to grab Tori before she fell.

"Steady. Sorry I ran into you."

"It's okay. I wasn't watching where I was going," she said breathlessly and her nose wrinkled charmingly.

Hunter found himself grinning back at her. He hadn't spent much time around her but he could understand what Blake saw in her. She was smart, feisty, and loyal. She didn't take any crap from Dustin and Shane. And she was sexy in a wholesome way. Tori and Blake would make a really good couple – if they ever got their heads out of their asses.

Belatedly realizing he was still holding her elbow, he let go and stepped back.

"Are you and my bro okay?"

"I think so." Her forehead creased.

"But?" He knew something was wrong. Ever since Blake had gone under that love spell, he'd been acting skittish; Tori sad.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"You can ask; it doesn't mean that I'll answer."

"Of course." She sighed and leaned against the building. "Have you found it hard to fall in love since your parents died?"

Hunter frowned, thinking. "No." He tucked his fingers in his pockets and Tori smiled at the Bradley brothers' habitual move. "But we all handle things differently, Tori. My birth parents didn't pass away. They gave me up for adoption because they were teenagers. They either wouldn't or couldn't take care of me. It doesn't matter."

She tilted her head, curious but silent. Because she didn't ask, he felt compelled to finish it, finish them. "It doesn't matter," he said firmly. "I got the better end of this deal. I had parents who loved me for six years. They gave me a brother that I'm forever bonded to, a childhood, and a life. They gave me the opportunity to be a ninja and a bond that will never break. So, no. I'm not afraid to love."

He draped his arm around her shoulders gingerly. "Is that what's wrong with you two?" He was prying but since Blake wouldn't talk about it, he didn't feel guilty.

"Yeah. I can't fight fear. And if he doesn't believe then there's nothing I can do." Then she looked at him. "Neither of us is ready."

Hunter titled his head considering the comment. She laughed. "We've come to an understanding but he's still a little skittish. Probably because he shared more than he's comfortable."

Hunter, tired of all the sharing himself, gave a quick grin. "I love my brother but if he hurts you, I'll take care of him. Just give me the word."

For an instant, she looked stunned. Then the smile started, the corners of her mouth twitched and it got bigger until she was absolutely stunning.

Hunter completely understood what Blake saw in her while she laughed. He didn't know a girl that tiny could laugh so hard. "That's a sweet offer," she said, wiping her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him in a quick hug.

And they were still smiling when Blake came sauntering up behind them. Blake hesitantly smiled. Tori greeted him calmly. Hunter slapped Blake on the back of the head, gave Tori a wink, and watched them walk into Storm Chargers.

"Have your fears been eased?"

Hunter smiled at Cam, who had been following Blake. "I guess. But I've decided that maybe the only relationship I should worry about is ours."


	14. Distraction

I always tell myself I should wait and see if this makes sense before posting but I rush, rush, rush and post it as soon as it's done. You don't have to tell me that I suck at grammar, I know. But if you see anything else, just let me know.

Distraction

Tori ran down the beach as if the hounds of hell were nipping at her heels. She'd been out running laps for the last hour but her emotions were still twisted and raw. But she couldn't seem to stop. Running was better than tracking Marah down and beating the hell out of her.

She wasn't sure how long he was there before she knew it. Gradually she realized someone was keeping up with her rapid pace. She glanced over, unsurprised to see Blake. He'd made it a habit of showing up whenever something was bothering her. Sometimes she wondered how he knew what she was feeling because she sure hadn't said anything about yesterday's events.

At the lifeguard stand where she usually turned around, she slowed to a jog, down to a walk before stopping abruptly.

"Walk, Tori. You've got to cool down," he ordered.

Her jaw clenched to hold back the words that wanted to spew out. She wasn't mad at him and losing her temper over something that was true wouldn't help anything.

She turned around and walked silently down the beach. The sun would rise soon, already showing hints of dawn with the pink and gold coloring the horizon. Blake handed her a water bottle and she took a healthy slug before wiggling it at him.

He shook his head so she took another drink. They turned again until they reached her stuff lying in the sand. Tori sat down on her towel, hugging her knees to her chest. Blake settled in the sand sideways, facing her rather than the ocean.

"How could she do that to him?" Calmer than she had been yesterday, even from just a few minutes before, her voice still cracked on the words.

"I don't know."

"Dustin is the most loving, trustful guy that I've ever known. To have Marah play with his emotions and his trust that way….He doesn't deserve it." To her horror, a tear slipped down her cheek. Tori closed her burning eyes and prayed that she wouldn't cry.

A second fell and Blake brushed it away. The feel of his calloused thumb on her cheek broke down her defenses and she let the tears flow with a quiet whimper, embarrassed by her weakness.

She wasn't sure how long she cried on him but the sun had completely risen by the time the flood of emotion eased and she composed herself.

She was wrapped in Blake's arms; her head on his shoulder, his t-shirt soaked and disgusting by her tears and her legs were draped over his thigh.

It was an intimate position and it served to distract her. She raised her head and met his eyes shyly. "I'm so sorry."

He watched her steadily. "Do you feel better?"

Tori nodded and wiped her face with the towel.

"Then you don't have anything to be sorry about."

His arms dropped and she untangled herself and slid away. She stood up and stuffed the towel in her bag. Blake stood in one graceful movement and she looked out over the water before looking at him again.

"Thanks for being my friend, Blake." He shot her a quick grin and she leaned forward and brushed a kiss on the corner of his mouth before walking away.

Huddled in Blake's arms hadn't been the distraction she'd been looking for when she hit the beach that morning. Her lips curved. But it beat running any day.


End file.
